


The Royal Family of Acting

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Basically an actor au for FFXV





	The Royal Family of Acting

The convention room was packed, everyone whispering loudly. The fans had assembled in this particular room for a panel with the cast of the newest movie in the Final Fantasy series. The actors were already up at the table, whispering and talking amongst each other. They didn’t have all the actors there, since there were so many, but the convention had managed to secure the main cast. 

“Alright!” The convention employee stepped out in front of the panel. “Everyone, thank you for coming today. We’re very lucky to have the cast of Final Fantasy 15 with us here today. Why don’t you introduce yourselves.” The cast exchanged looks and went down the line. 

“I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, I play the character of the same name and, uh, my dad and uncle are here too.” He leaned out to gesture down the table to where Regis and Ardyn sat. Regis gave a quick wave, while Ardyn stood, to a hearty round of applause, and bowed before sitting down. 

“Showoff.” Regis muttered.

“I’m Clarus Amicitia.” On the other side of Regis, Clarus raised his hand. “I’m here with my son and daughter.” Gladio sat between Prompto and Ignis, while Iris sat beside her father. Gladio still hadn’t put on a proper shirt, despite the convention requesting he do so, something he and his character had in common. Seated between Ignis and Ardyn was Cor Leonis, who just grunted out his name. Beside Iris, Luna stood up and waved demurely. 

“I’m Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” She bowed slightly. “My brother was supposed to be here too, but he unfortunately got sick.”

“I’m Prompto Argentum.” Prompto waved enthusiastically, before being noogied by Gladio. “Ouch! Hey! I’m trying to be cool here!”

“Ignis Scientia, at your service.” Ignis sighed, trying to ignore his friends. 

“Alright. We’ll start taking questions now.” The employee said. “Ah, you! In the red shirt.”

“Who caused the most trouble on set?” One of the fans stood up, speaking into the microphone. Everyone immediately looked to Noctis’ uncle. 

“Okay, so,” Noctis leaned into the microphone. “This asshole,” he jerked a thumb at Ardyn. “Made it his mission to make all of us break character. No matter what scene we were doing, he was there.” Ardyn just sat there with the self-satisfied look of a cat that had knocked its owner’s things off a table. 

“The director got, like, soooo pissed at him.” Prompto said, giggling. 

“It’s frankly rather incredible the things he can say with a straight face.” Ignis said. 

“When we got to the scene where he had to ‘kill me’,” Luna covered her mouth with her hand, trying to fight back laughter. “He kept breaking character and either apologizing or lamenting the fact that I had to be killed. We probably ran the scene a dozen times before he finally did it right.”

“He messed up a line one time and then just started rapping.” Noctis continued. “We were gone. None of us even knew he  _ could _ rap.”

“He’s actually pretty good.” Gladio said. 

“Did he manage to make Regis laugh?” The same fan asked. A ripple of laughter passed through the cast and Ardyn’s smile widened even more. 

“Let me tell you about how I made his majesty, Regis Lucis Caelum, break character.” Ardyn stood up, grinning. 

“Don’t.” Regis tried to tug him down, but Ardyn shrugged him off. 

“So, you might not know this, but Regis and I are in fact brothers.” Ardyn twirled the microphone cord. “I am the elder, although he went grey far sooner.” Regis swatted at Ardyn. “Anyway, we are brothers, and therefore I know exactly what can make him laugh. My first scene is the one in the preview movie, the one where I waltz in and declare myself to Lucian royalty.”

“Which you did not take seriously, at all.” Cor added. 

“Oh hush, I had fun.” Ardyn patted Cor’s head. “In any case, we’d run through it a dozen times, we all knew our lines, where we were supposed to go and-” 

“And he strode onto the set and started doing his best impression of our least favorite grade school teacher.” Regis interrupted, glowering at his brother. “Which he knew full well would make me break character and call him a cheeky bastard in front of our entire crew while laughing like a maniac.”

“It was...a little bit of a shock.” Clarus admitted. “None of us had ever heard him swear before, or break character.”

“I think he might’ve managed to make Luna almost pee herself.” Iris glanced at Luna, who flushed and swatted at her shoulder. 

“There are some things pertaining to Reggie that only I can achieve.” Ardyn settled himself bonelessly back in his chair, waving a hand grandly. 

“I am a serious actor!”

“Any other questions?” Ignis asked, scanning the crowd. “Ah, you. In the back.” 

The fan stood up, giggling nervously. “Um, what was your favorite thing about working on this?”

“Definitely meeting these guys.” Prompto said, beaming. “I mean, Noct’s family is like acting royalty. I was completely floored when I got asked to work on this whole thing.” 

Noctis grinned and nudged Prompto. “Yeah, meeting Prompto and Ignis was pretty awesome. It was fun working with my dad and Uncle Ardyn too. I don’t get to work with them a lot. Me and Gladio are in everything together.”

“I agree with Prompto, meeting everyone was lovely.” Luna said. “And I fell in love with the story, as well. It was all so beautiful.”

“It was really cool to be involved in such a rich, complex story.” Iris added. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever been in, and I had a blast. I was really disappointed you guys didn’t get to see the scenes we shot with me as a daemon hunter though. Those were so cool!”

“She had a sword as big as her. It was crazy.” Gladio said. “She kept accidentally hitting people with the prop too.”

“It was a big prop! You can’t blame me!” 

 

“How similar would you say you are to your characters?”

“I would say most of us are fairly similar to the characters we play.” Ignis said. “With the exception, however, of Mr. Izunia and perhaps Ravus.”

“My brother can be a little bit of a prick sometimes.” Luna admitted. “But I swear he’s at least a halfway decent man. One difference is that he absolutely adores Noctis in real life. He always says he’s like the brother he never had.”

“Which is kind of insulting to Luna, I think.” Noctis said. 

“If you had a sibling, you’d understand.” She said, smiling patiently. 

“I do have siblings. I have Gladio and Iris.”

“Do we not count, Luna?” Iris asked, feigning a dramatic faint.

Regis grinned, seeing the opportunity to embarrass his brother. “When Ardyn learned he had to ‘kill’ Luna in the story, he legitimately cried. I swear, this is true.”

“We were both incredibly drunk.” Ardyn looked rather affronted. “And might I remind you that when you found out Noctis was going to die you were bawling like a child at the thought of losing him.”

“And then you both passed out, and Cor and I had to clean up after you.” Clarus said, rolling his eyes. 

“Is that how most script readings at your house go?” Ignis asked, looking to Noctis. Noctis just put his hands up. 

 

“Who is Izunia?”

“In reality? My rather unsavory ex-husband.” Ardyn leaned back his his chair, gesturing grandly. “I haven’t the foggiest idea who it is in the story.”

“We had kind of a betting pool going.” Gladio said. “Half of us were sure it was some kind of jilted lover and everyone else thought it was a brother.”

“I’ve read some excellent fanfiction on the subject.” Ardyn said brightly. “Our fans truly are talented.”

“Dude! You read fanfiction?” Prompto’s eyes lit up. “I thought I was the only one!”

“Please don’t encourage him.” Regis said. “He’s already started writing some of his own.” 

“What? No way!” 

“He shows it to everyone who’ll read it in the house. Including his cat.” 

“Carbuncle enjoys it.” Ardyn said, turning up his nose. “And pardon me for enjoying the fruits or our fans’ labors.”

“I mean, I think it’s amazing that people are so creative, it’s just weird reading about me fucking my best friend.” Noctis admitted. “And reading about my parents fucking.”

“And when he says parents, he’s referring to Clarus and dear Reggie.” Ardyn purred. “I, on the other hand, find reading about myself, or my character, having sexual relations with others to be quite interesting.”

“You’re just enjoying it because you get to fuck Cor in the stories.” Noctis muttered. 

“Oh please. I get to fuck Cor whenever I want.”

“Ardyn!” Cor tried to put a hand over Ardyn’s mouth, but didn’t do so well at silencing the other man.

 

“What did you think of the story? Did you emotionally connect with any of the characters?”

Everyone got very quiet as they considered this question. 

“I could definitely relate to all the pressure being put on my character.” Noctis finally said. “Because, you know, my dad’s this great actor and when I decided I wanted to be an actor there were a lot of expectations for me to be as great as my dad and Uncle Ardyn and papa Clarus.”

“It’s like we said, we’re all very much like our characters.” Ignis said. “I think we were chosen based on our similarities to the characters in many cases. As for the story, I certainly thought it was an interesting one.”

“I was pissed off at the ending.” Gladio said. “I wanted us all to make it out alive. But that wasn’t a decision we got to make.”

“Still, there was something beautiful and poignant about it.” Prompto hummed. “What did you think about the story Mr. Izunia?”

“I think...” Ardyn began, his expression growing weary. “That this story shows how dangerous hate can be. One thing I was struck by when I read the script was the fact that I could understand where my character was coming from. There’s a danger to hating. A person can hate so long that it becomes all they are, all they came be.” The room went silent. After that, the panel was opened up for autographs and pictures. Ardyn recovered quickly, showing no sign of the melancholy he’d displayed before. Most everyone left with smiles on their faces, and the actors returned to their hotels. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this a multichapter thing, and I may or may not add more relationships.


End file.
